


Shameful Reminiscence

by mothmanofficial



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), HORNY reminiscing in fact, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Self-Indulgent, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, as usual, tagging is not my strong suit i think thats most of it, there is drool, they live together. they are in love. domesticity babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanofficial/pseuds/mothmanofficial
Summary: During a much-needed leisurely day off, Hajime and Nagito find themselves reflecting on some of their... not so proud moments from Jabberwock Island. They also fuck on the couch.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Shameful Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> ok, listen. i was thinking about the horny in-game komahina moments and how neither of them would have the balls to bring it up again, but there is no way either of them forgot about it. fun fact i almost considered them roleplaying the part where komaeda is tied up after the first trial because they both have some repressed thoughts about it but i wasnt strong enough.
> 
> hajime hinata trans

Hajime sighed contentedly, his arms wrapped tightly around Nagito’s waist as the smaller man rested his back against Hajime’s chest. Half of Nagito was in Hajime’s lap, his sharp hips snug between Hajime’s soft thighs, and the other half on the couch. The two were cuddling in their perfectly small living room, mostly ignoring the television in favor of just enjoying each others’ soft touches, warm skin, gentle nuzzles. Hajime’s nose was buried in his boyfriend’s fluffy hair, and delighted in the fact that Nagito smelled like Hajime’s shampoo after their shower. Hajime’s shampoo!

He reflected on their pleasantly lazy afternoon, sex in the morning and affectionately sharing the shower before eating their first meal; cereal, at 12pm. They must have been cuddling for a half hour now, quietly for the most part. There was never a moment when he couldn’t appreciate this, taking some time to ignore any stresses of the outside world and instead indulging themselves and showering each other with love. He loved Nagito. He loved their shared apartment, even as they seemed to spend less time living there and more time working themselves to the bone. They wanted to, of course, but this was nice in a way that nothing else could compare to.

Naegi was a great boss, Hajime thought. It had been an especially stressful week for Hajime at the future foundation, between papers upon papers and actual field work. While he liked getting out, that was always his least favorite part of his job. Helping people was good, of course, but it took a toll on his mental health to see the state of human beings after Junko, despair... everything. Naegi could be counted on to notice immediately how it was affecting Hajime, bless his heart. Even as they ended up being something of best-friends-sorta-brothers, he was certain Naegi would have the same empathy for anyone in that line of work. So Naegi pulled Hajime aside, and though Hajime was a hard worker at heart, he couldn’t deny the generous offer for both Hajime and his boyfriend to go home early, have a couple extra days off, and let some of the new recruits take over for them in the meantime. He also couldn’t deny how his tired body ached for sleep, and how his tired mind ached for any distraction.

He and Nagito had been discussing going out once their day off came around, but when they went home the night before, neither of them could resist the gravitational pull of their comfy shared bed in their cozy shared bedroom. They were blessed with all the time they could ever ask for to plan another date for their weekend, anyhow. It’d be a breeze for them, after a year or so of adjusting to finding time whenever they could among the busy work those days that they both committed to.

Nagito shifted slightly in Hajime’s arms, turning just enough to smile up at his partner. Hajime returned the expression, and leaned down to kiss him and then nuzzle his cheek. Years ago he couldn’t have ever imagined this sort of sappy affection, but as the two men grew closer he found himself never getting enough of it. He ran a hand through Nagito’s hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp. Nagito let a gentle sigh pass through his lips, and sleepily turned his attention towards the television.

“A beach,” Nagito murmured. Hajime glanced over to whatever movie was playing as well, noting that there was, in fact, a beach. It took some time for either of them to look at the ocean without feeling nauseous after everything on Jabberwock Island, but in time they found themselves taking trips to the water again. First it was walking barefoot in the sand with their fingers intertwined, and eventually they found the youthful joy in them to run around and splash the gentle waves at each other. Nagito almost drowned once or twice, and Hajime was impressed- and selfishly relieved- that his partner still loved beach visits. It gave them hope, getting to see something after all the trauma they endured, that just felt... normal. It was good.

“Did I ever tell you how much I prayed that you’d take off your shirt?” Nagito said, seemingly without thinking as he quickly shut his mouth with wide eyes. Hajime’s eyebrows raised, a bit flustered and a lot surprised at the sudden subject change.

“Haha, what??” Hajime murmured sheepishly, barely managing not to let his voice crack. After all that time, he still got caught off guard by his dumb idiotic stupidly smart boyfriend. To be fair, though...

“At Jabberwock Island,” Nagito clarified, laughing as he seemed to have relaxed a bit after blurting such an embarrassing question. Hajime was secretly a bit comforted that he wasn’t the only one who was thinking of Jabberwock, but... what? “Y-you know I was head over heels for you back then, we’ve talked about it! But I guess I never mentioned this, aha! I was a teenager, you… know how it is. I mean, I get now why you never wanted to go swimming,” Hajime knew what the other was trying to say, emphasized by how Nagito brushed his fingers over Hajime’s t-shirt that covered two clean scars on his chest. “But I sure imagined it. God, was I shameful.”

Hajime laughed aloud then, understanding what Nagito was trying to say. “Wow, Nagito.” Hajime sang with a playful smirk, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. He sighed then, glancing away. “...You know I was the same. It probably would’ve freaked me out if you said something that weird back then, but you really weren’t so bad.” Hajime thought back to his younger self, trying not to cringe. “I won’t deny there was something about you... remember when you joked about wanting me to get on my knees and beg or whatever? Part of me almost did it... that was pretty mean, you know.”

“Wow, Hajime,” he was clearly being mocked now. “I didn’t think you were so submissive... not that I’m surprised, after getting to know you,” he teased in a low voice through an evil grin. He raised a hand to brush his fingers against Hajime’s lips, but was stopped when Hajime pouted and snatched his wrist just in time; a little too gently, leaving Nagito with a disappointed expression.

“Yeah, don’t think I forgot about when you begged me to feed you, tied up on the floor. If it weren’t for...” Hajime trailed off for a moment, realizing the murder- and trial, especially- wasn’t the best thing to mention then. “I probably wouldn’t have had the self control to leave you alone.” He hated the way Nagito raised his eyebrows at that, a smug expression on his face.

“What would you have done?” He flipped himself so that he was properly facing Hajime, their stomachs together and with Hajime’s legs tightening a bit on either side of the frail man’s body. As much as Hajime imagined shoving his stupid, stupid boyfriend away by the face, they both knew he didn’t actually want to.

“You’re evil.” Hajime accused, glaring at Nagito. He laughed, and Hajime closed his eyes in frustration. “If you want me to be honest,“ He continued, and Nagito shut up quickly, grinning up at a flustered Hajime. “I would’ve loved to watch you eat off the floor. Maybe I would’ve spilled your milk on accident, just to see what you’d do. You’d probably lick it up, wouldn’t you.” They both noticed the sudden change in Hajime’s character, and Hajime relished in the startled face that Nagito quickly hid.

“Oh, yeah?” Nagito pressed with a darkly curious look on his face at such an unexpected confession.

“Maybe that would’ve been the end for me. Maybe I would’ve offered for you to eat something else- if that would interest you. I considered it,” Nagito’s face flushed brightly at that, but his expression only intensified with intrigue which urged Hajime to continue. “I was scared of you, but I didn’t hate you. Some messed up part of me only thought about you more, after that.” He drove his argument home by tangling a rough grip into Nagito’s hair, drawing out a surprised squeak. There was no way Nagito wouldn’t understand exactly what he was implying.

“How disgusting, Hajime.” A comment like that once would have startled Hajime into full defense mode, but now it made his throat go dry. Had he been panting? He wasn’t sure. “You really are a pervert, wanting to watch me eat my breakfast off the floor like a dog. I wonder if you still think about those things,” Nagito crept up towards Hajime’s face, their hips then dangerously close to each other. He breathed a hot breath on Hajime’s lips.

“Nhh-“ Hajime tried to deny it, but it came out as more of a whimper. He saw no reason to lie, after a moment of consideration. He still thought about that... a lot. He felt his face burn, and gripped Nagito’s hair rougher, partially to teach him some sort of lesson and partially to distract Hajime from his own downstairs situation as to not get too carried away. He allowed their bodies to press together, and shamelessly considered that their lazy day could easily become something a bit more exciting. He hadn’t even hesitated at the chance for a sleepy round two that morning, and his heart raced at the thought of going at it just a few more times. Just a few.

He only barely noticed that they were moving against each other, now, Nagito’s leg buried in between Hajime’s thighs as Hajime’s own hand reached down to cup his boyfriend’s half-bulge. He tried to forget what brought this dirty situation about, but there was no doubt that Nagito wouldn’t let it go. The bastard.

Hajime had to admit how erotic the situation was, and decided that maybe he was a bit of a pervert. He guiltily recalled Nagito‘s strangely exciting gift from back then, his very own pair of underwear for Hajime. Hajime had discreetly raced back to his cabin to get his jumbled up thoughts together, but it ended up only confusing him more. This was, of course, due to Hajime’s terrible, terrible idea once he had locked the cabin door. “I touched myself with your dirty underwear in my hand. It smelled so _good._ Did you know that, Nagito?” What the hell was he thinking, bringing that up?

“Oh, Hajime,” Nagito purred lowly. There was a turn in Hajime's stomach at that tone. He knew, though ashamed, exactly why he brought it up. “How gross! But I have no place to say that... after all, that’s exactly what I was hoping you’d use them for.” Hajime wasn’t sure whether that was just dirty talk, or the truth. He didn’t really care to know.

Hajime moved a hand to grip tightly onto Nagito’s shirt, opening his mouth in a wordless plead that Nagito answered swiftly with a tongue in between the desperate man’s lips. They made out breathlessly, intensely, passionately. They made out quite often in their day-to-day, even finding time to hide away at work and relieve their stress into each others mouths. But this time it felt so perverse... even more so than sneaking away from their jobs, no matter how important to them and the world that their work was. Hajime felt truly, delightfully disgusting. Was Nagito rubbing off on him?

“I-in the funhouse,” Nagito whispered in between heated, slobbery kisses. Now, that was a subject Hajime certainly wouldn’t have brought up. But to be honest, at that point he couldn’t be bothered to care. “I could barely keep myself away from you. It was a- baaAd t-time,” Nagito’s voice cracked horribly as Hajime bit down on his lover’s lower lip mid-sentence before letting him continue. “But I was _hungry,_ Hajime. Not just for food. I almost wanted to drag you into my room, c-can you believe that?”

Nagito growled quietly as Hajime drew a fingernail a bit harshly up Nagito’s erection through his boxers. Hajime proceeded to thumb his head, and Nagito couldn’t keep himself from throwing his face into Hajime’s shoulder and whimpering. He didn’t seem so confident now, Hajime thought with pride.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t. What if I sank my teeth into your flesh, Nagito?” Hajime whispered, his hand releasing the front of his boyfriend’s shirt and moving to grip Nagito’s chin. He lifted the pale face of his beloved to the ceiling and bent himself forward to press wet kisses from Nagito’s jaw and downward. Though the position was awkward and strained Hajime’s neck a bit, he rejoiced in the way Nagito’s breath shook with an instinctual- yet, excited- fear. He left more kisses down Nagito’s throat, feeling gulps and sighs that only fueled Hajime further. Upon finding one spot that drew a long, high pitched whimper out of Nagito’s mouth, Hajime didn’t hesitate to kiss it harshly and then bite. Several bites, in fact, moving from that soft spot to the flesh surrounding it.

Hajime hoped that his admittedly weak bites didn’t disappoint Nagito so much, as he was a bit afraid of hurting him. Once Hajime returned to kissing and sucking right on that sensitive spot, though, Nagito let out his first _real_ moan, loud and shaky. It begged wordlessly for more, and Hajime kept at it while creeping his hand under the elastic band of Nagito’s underwear to get him louder, and Nagito was quick to recognize what Hajime wanted. He moaned shamelessly in between harsh breaths just to rile Hajime up even more, dropping his face and shuddering into Hajime’s neck the second he was free. The sounds he made were _music_, and the sensation of moans directly into Hajime’s skin was priceless. Hajime nuzzled at Nagito's hair for his attention, and when they made eye contact Hajime parted his mouth slightly. Without a moment of hesitation, Nagito was melting into his lover's lips. Hajime happily breathed in those moans, delicious and desperate as the two kissed until they were breathless. Neither of them wanted to part, but Hajime was the first to break the kiss primarily for Nagito's sake. What would he do if Nagito didn't breathe and just passed out? The idea was kind of ridiculous, but Hajime couldn't help but worry. Admittedly though, he did find relief in being able to actually breathe.

After a moment of them both catching their breath, Hajime gathered the courage and the strength to grip Nagito’s hips and lift him up on top of Hajime’s lap rather than awkwardly in between legs, and determinedly decided to do Nagito a _real_ favor. He let Nagito watch as Hajime pulled the boxers down quickly, and Hajime had to force himself not to laugh at the way Nagito’s erection bounced from under the clothing. Nagito noticed his amusement, and glared down at his boyfriend with a red face. Hajime grinned up at him before grasping at the head of Nagito’s dick, placing a thumb on the tip and rubbing carelessly at his slit. Nagito whined loudly, his whole body trembling, his face twisted with a mix of shock and pleasure. Drool dripped down from his chin onto Hajime’s shirt. Just barely missed his face, thank heavens. Nagito was twitching like crazy as Hajime pressed his thumb harder against such a sensitive spot, and he almost looked like he could cry.

Hajime soon took pity on his poor boyfriend, and took his hand away. Nagito didn’t seem pleased with this either as he directed a desperate look at the man beneath him, but Hajime used his other hand to grip at Nagito’s bony hip, rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb. Hajime hummed softly, catching Nagito’s hazy attention so that he could make direct eye contact while doing his next deed. Hajime spit into his own hand, noting how Nagito blinked in surprise a few times, before Hajime moved his saliva-covered to wrap around Nagito’s dick.

Hajime knew already that saliva wasn’t the best form of lube and was rather awkward to work with, but in a way the action felt a little bit _gross_, which only made the situation even more compelling for some god-forsaken reason. That seemed to be a theme of their afternoon. Hajime felt so gross, feeling the still wet drool all over his shirt, and it managed only to spur him on. Somewhere in his head, he wouldn’t mind too much if Nagito found this situation disturbing, as long as he was okay with that. But Hajime knew better, considering Nagito’s tastes.

Hajime spread his spit around the tip of Nagito’s penis to start, sliding his free hand over Nagito’s abdomen and all the way up to his chest to roam and urge even more sighs from the gorgeous man. He began to move his _filthy, _saliva-covered hand from Nagito’s head all the way to the base of his erection, carefully twisting his grip around Nagito to thoroughly cover it. He slid his hand just a bit too lightly back upwards which caused Nagito to let out a needy whine. Hajime delighted at the sight of precum leaking out of Nagito, as the spit worked out about as weakly as Hajime expected. Hajime palmed the tip of Nagito’s dick, gratefully spreading it across his hand before wrapping gently around Nagito once more.

“H-Hajime, ple- ahhh,“ Nagito shuddered as Hajime evilly brushed over a nipple under Nagito’s now-sweaty shirt, “please- stop teasing me already,” his voice was needy, whiny, as he clearly wasn’t getting what he wanted. Hajime found it incredibly endearing as he obliged and began to properly stroke Nagito, finding it much easier to glide his hand from top to bottom with the addition of precum. He tried to remember to throw in those touches that he found Nagito especially liked, gently scraping his dull thumbnail up along the bottom of Nagito’s dick.

Nagito sighed weakly, thighs trembling around his lover's waist and eyes shut tight. Hajime smiled. After all their time together, Hajime could feel better than he could see when Nagito was enjoying himself, from the way he weakly fidgeted with Hajime’s shirt to how he gripped Hajime’s thigh behind him, nails sharp enough to be a distraction. He gripped Nagito just a bit too tight and stroked one rough movement from the head to the base and held Nagito still there as revenge, and as he felt Nagito squirm his hips back only to jerk them forward he was satisfied and resumed his work. Nagito settled down again, a bit tensely, which was disappointing.

“You can move your hips,” Hajime breathed and enjoyed how quickly Nagito went from tense and trembling to thrusting sloppily. Hajime felt Nagito tug a bit at the hem of his shirt as he was brought closer to climax, and Hajime gradually halted the movement to his boyfriend's dismay. He gave Nagito a reassuring expression and leaned his back up off the couch enough to pull his shirt off. Nagito watched, mesmerized, and only slightly hesitated to move his hands so that they were gliding across Hajime’s stomach, up to brush over the scars left from same week after they left Jabberwock Island. Hajime bashfully paused after tossing the shirt down, feeling how delicate Nagito’s hands were and how gentle his lazy gaze was. He could almost hear his boyfriend’s thoughts, after receiving those flattering praises so often; _beautiful... my Hajime is so, so, beautiful._

Though flustered, Hajime returned to his job. As he pumped Nagito’s dick, he moved his unoccupied hand to massage Nagito’s thigh. He noticed the way Nagito twitched, and heard a weak babble above him. Nagito’s drool was dripping down onto Hajime’s chest, now bare, and he _loved_ it. He had an idea, and after shifting some so that he could be in a half-sitting position, Hajime readjusted the angle of his pumping and directed what little attention he had left to Nagito’s legs. His fingers brushed his lover’s upper thigh, his index finger hooking the band of Nagito’s boxers that still clung just out of the way of Hajime’s work.

Carefully, without Nagito noticing just yet, Hajime pulled it back, trying his best to time his movements just right. As he stroked his hand sharply to the base of Nagito’s penis, Hajime released the band of Nagito’s underwear. It snapped hard against Nagito’s upper thigh, forcing out a broken yelp as Nagito was suddenly cumming onto Hajime’s chest. Perfectly according to plan, Hajime noted smugly. He tried not to think too much about an Izuru somewhere in his head boasting dully about some shitty talent. Something along the lines of “ultimate pornstar,” probably.

Just before Nagito was fully finished releasing all of his cum, Hajime managed to catch what he still could into his own mouth for a self indulgent treat. It wasn’t too much, but still enough to satisfy Hajime and leave him licking his lips. Nagito was twitching and shaking above him. Hajime knew he did a good job.

After a moment, Nagito slumped over Hajime, burying his face gently into Hajime’s neck. He let out one final, weak moan and involuntary twitch of his hips. Hajime wrapped gentle arms around Nagito's back, holding and nuzzling him. After a minute or so of rest, Nagito slowly raised his head to stare at his lover with heavy, sleepy eyes. What he did next was so sexy, so unexpected, and Hajime’s breath stuttered. Nagito slid his thumb across Hajime’s chest, collecting cum in the process and then licking it without hesitating. His _own_ cum. Damn.

Though he had yet to finish for himself, Hajime wasn’t opposed to resting for a bit after all that. He could be patient, but as Nagito wiggled back and dragged his own hand down towards Hajime’s own most sensitive area, suddenly Hajime was bucking his hips upward; even against the weight of Nagito on top of him. He looked up at Nagito desperately, and opened his mouth to try to speak after a few whimpers made their way out.

“Nnnagito, baby, you don’t have to-“ He was cut off by Nagito thumbing at Hajime’s clit, and he moaned just a bit too loud in response. Fuck...

“Oh, quiet down. I’ve gotta entertain you, you know...” Nagito purred quietly, and that was obviously supposed to mean _something_... but Hajime couldn’t quite piece it together, especially not in this state. He felt himself twitching, trying to grind against Nagito’s hand for any sort of friction he could find.

“Hhhuh?” Hajime hummed in confusion, barely managing to look up at Nagito before a slim  finger slid inside of Hajime, causing him to tremble and toss his head back. He angled his hips towards Nagito for better access, offering a pleading whine.

“It’ll take me a bit to... be prepared again,” oh. “So I figured I better help you out in the meantime. Then you’ll be ready too... are you excited, Hajime?” _Oh_. Hajime let out a needy moan at the implications of what was next to come. Nagito took that as a yes and giggled delightedly above him.

“I can’t wait to fill you up... aha.” Nagito leaned forward, continuing his gentle fingerfucking and kissing Hajime on the cheek. There was a sudden shift in his tone the next time he spoke made Hajime shiver. “You have no idea how badly I wished I could fuck you back then, _Hinata-kun_.” Nagito whispered hotly into Hajime’s ear, prompting a loud whine. Hearing Nagito say his last name like that for the first time since they left the island did something to him... and it was _not_fair_._

As Hajime grasped weakly at Nagito's shirt, he absentmindedly concluded that it was sure to be quite an exciting day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger right before they fuck is a terrible habit of mine sorry bout that and thanks for reading  
everyone who leaves a kudos gets one piece of candy


End file.
